


The King and I

by RA_of_Light



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), thorin oakenshield - Fandom
Genre: During The Hobbit, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RA_of_Light/pseuds/RA_of_Light
Summary: Set BTS during filming of The Hobbit, This came from a dream I had of Richard and watching him as Thorin





	The King and I

Thorin was standing there, stoutly exuding majestic beauty and a serious, intense aura. His long, thick wavy hair fell down along the sides of his handsome face mingling with his wild beard. He was quietly watching the people milling about with his deep blue searching eyes. He had folded his arms tight across his broad chest and was deep in concentration listening to conversations and taking note of all who surrounded him. There was so much commotion in this place, but he felt like a separate entity from all around him.

Suddenly a voice broke out loudly distracting Thorin, it was talking to the crowd and caused the general hub bub to quieten down;

“Hey everyone, I just want to say we owe Richard so many thanks for his dedication and hard work he’s put into his role so far” declared the smallish, slightly rotund man with a kind face and smiley eyes.

Thorin was jolted out of his deep thoughts and looked up, his eyes widening as he realised the man was looking in his direction and talking about him, and he noticed all eyes had turned towards him.

He looked up towards Peter who was smiling, and a shy smile emanated from Thorin’s hard face. He then unfolded his arms and walked over heavily to Peter and embraced him with a huge bear hug.

Eve sat on a nearby bench watching the scene unfold. As an extra, she felt like an outsider but this actually gave her the ability to fade into the background and enjoy watching what was happening on the set. She’d been here for a few weeks and between takes, whilst waiting to be called, she would try and find a quiet spot, out of the way to just watch the filming process but also to watch Richard. She was utterly fascinated by him, obviously he was relentlessly handsome, but she was overwhelmed by the way he immersed himself into his role. He was intensely dedicated to making Thorin so real and true to Tolkien’s writing and was a formidable sight. She felt such joy watching him act; even against the green screens she was able to see Middle Earth so very easily through him. Eve never contemplated talking to Richard, especially as he increasingly immersed in his character.  Also, when he was encased in his huge costume, he appeared even more unapproachable as the intimidating King of Erebor. However, sometimes when she was looking at him, he caught her eye and even though he would quickly look away, she could see softness and kindness in them. Maybe he was just shy thought Eve, but she also reasoned that he was one of the big names on this shoot and she was just part of the background scenery.

Eve had seen him hovering in a nook in the background today with his arms crossed with an almost murderous look on his face. This was not unsurprising as he’d not long finished filming scenes where his character was full of gold lust, spite, anger and avarice. Having seen Richard acting over the past few months, she knew how much of himself he threw into Thorin. Eve frequently contemplated how hard it must be to act scenes like that, how it obviously sapped his energy and the difficulty Richard appeared to have shaking it off afterwards. She saw in his body language that he still frequently carried all that negative energy when shooting finished each night.

As Peter made his speech to the crew about Richard, Eve flicked her attention back to him and watched as Thorin seeped out of his skin and Richard came back into himself. The difference was staggering; his shoulders relaxed, the tense muscles in his face slackened and his eyes softened, widening as he realised he was being spoken about. A small soft smile moved across his tired face, visually embarrassed at being talked about so kindly to the crew by Peter. He pushed Thorin defiantly off himself and walked across the set towards the Director. He passed Eve and as she looked up, he briefly looked at her face and for a millisecond she saw recognition from him. Eve’s stomach flipped at the very idea and she inhaled deeply at the very concept. 

He walked up to Peter and gave him a big hug and humbly accepted the kind words and thanked the gathered group of people. Eve’s heart was warmed by this delightful interaction and she smiled, feeling goose bumps on her skin.

After Richard said his thanks, Peter called it a day on filming and the crowd dispersed gradually making the lot fall silent.

Eve stayed sitting on the bench watching people pack up, she wasn’t in a rush and enjoyed watching the close down of work for the day.  She sat there for a bit longer contemplating what to do; there was no hurry to get home as there was nothing much waiting there for her. Certainly no actual people, well unless you consider her pet hamster Geronimo, though he had plenty or water and food so he wasn’t exactly abandoned if she was late. She stretched her arms and legs and let out a yawn, and had a good look around. No one was in sight; the place was now practically deserted. Then she saw some movement from the corner of her eye. She was a bit taken aback when she noticed it was Richard, he’d obviously to wardrobe and was stripped of all signs of the majestic dwarf. He was walking in her direction dressed in a pair of scruffy jeans and ragged, white in a past life, t-shirt.  As he was passing she heard him speak;

“Hey”

She looked up and was surprised to hear him because there was no one around bar her, she looked around to see if he was speaking to someone one else.  Richard saw her reaction and he laughed softly in response. She looked back at him and saw a big grin and twinkling blue eyes aimed in her direction.

‘Yeah, you Miss on the bench’

“Ooh, sorry, hi” Eve was still astonished that Richard was approaching her to talk and didn’t what know what to say in return.

“I see you’ve not moved from that spot for the past 2 hours” Richard said cheekily

“Oh, yeah, I’m just an extra “Eve replied a bit embarrassed “I’m used to sitting round waiting to be needed but  I quite enjoy it though as I can just people watch’

Richard smiled again “Same here, it’s a great way to figure people out”

Eve wasn’t sure what context he meant, whether it was referring to his work or her.

“So you are planning on staying there for the night?” he joked

“Oh no, I’ve just kind of sat here contemplating what to do for dinner”

“You could join me, if you like? What’s your name by the way?” Richard asked tentatively. He’d seen her around on set quite a lot and thought she looked a little lonely but he also thought she had a sweet way about her.

Eve stared at him in astonishment at the concept of the invitation

“Oh, urm , I’m Eve and, really?”  
Richard laughed again “Why not? I’m not that scary am I? It’s just a thought, because I’m off to get some food now and you said you’re at a loose end”

Eve giggled, now he was free of Thorin and his regal paraphernalia, he was a sweet guy and she felt surprisingly relaxed in his presence “Ok then!” she replied “have you got any suggestions?”

“Well there is a nice little noodle bar not far from here, if that would suit?”

“Sounds great” Eve replied, still a bit amazed that she was being invited to dine with him. She was under no illusion that it was anything but company for them both.

Richard offered his hand out to Eve, which she took, she noticed that her hand looked tiny against his, as he enveloped it and helped her up from her bench.


End file.
